Segunda oportunidad
by Luzbelita
Summary: Él es un caballero de armadura oxidada, ella una princesa sin reino. Cuando dos corazones que sufren se unen, se puede encontrar el amor. Regalo para Paulita Granger.


ESTE FIC CONTIENE **LEVES SPOILERS DE DH.** _Estás advertido._

_Este fic es en respuesta a **Retos a la Carta **al pedido de_ Paulita Granger_._ _Espero que te guste linda, ya sabes que lo hago con todo mi amor. Me alegra haberte conocido y espero que, por lo menos, no lo odies._

_NdA: Decidí pasarme por el forro la profesión de Snape porque me di cuenta del error cuando ya estaba terminado el fic y me negaba a arreglarlo. Igual, tampoco cambia en algo el fic. Es sólo un detalle que alguna fanática de Snape notará en algún momento y quería aclararlo :)_

* * *

**Segunda Oportunidad**

Comenzó hace mucho tiempo (no sabe cuánto) y no fue conciente de lo que tenían hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Comenzó una mañana en Pociones cuando, como siempre, el profesor la retó por cosas que carecían de sentido, después de haberla humillado por ser una sabelotodo y hacer que tenga que morderse el labio para guardar esas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

Fue cuando la castigó por haber intentado ayudar a Neville con su poción, sin resultado alguno porque por una extraña razón (o porque cortó mal los ingredientes) todo terminó explotando y el cincuenta por ciento de los alumnos quedó manchado con una sustancia verde que, sospechaba, no saldría con nada.

Había escuchado sus reclamos, había visto el odio y rencor sin sentido que sus ojos demostraban y soportó con valor, cómo su lengua parecía escupir veneno que se convertía en daga clavándose en su pecho. Y hasta se tragó la indignación, humillación y los mil reclamos que suplicaban por salir de su boca cuando le ordenó que fuera a su despacho después de la cena porque tendría que cumplir un castigo.

Ese día se despidió de sus amigos, apresurada y se dirigió hacia el despacho del profesor. Sus pasos eran acelerados y retumbaban en el silencio que reinaba el lugar, ya que todos estaban todavía cenando. El pelo se le pegaba a la frente por los nervios de encontrarse con su profesor y saber el castigo (seguramente injusto) que le iba a imponer. Aceleró aún más el paso cuando estuvo más cerca y con la respiración agitada se detuvo frente a su despacho. Tomó una bocanada de aire, armándose de valor para soportar cualquier cosa que se le presentara y dio dos golpes secos a la puerta y esperó, en silencio, a que el profesor le abriera.

Snape ordenó desde adentro un seco _pase _mientras la puerta se abría por sí sola, invitándola a pasar. Dudó por un segundo si debía hacerlo ya que su cabeza le ordenaba que saliera corriendo, que Snape y su castigo importaban muy poco, más importante era su salud y podía correr riegos a su lado, lo sabía. Severus tosió sonoramente dejando notar su fastidio, y Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa más que entrar a su despacho cautelosamente.

Se quedó parada al lado de la puerta, sin saber si acercarse al escritorio o no. El silencio era pesado y los nervios comenzaban a dominarla, pero decidió que no dejaría que Snape la humillara una vez más, escucharía su discurso sobre lo patética que era para él y recibiría su castigo sin inmutarse. Totalmente tranquila.

Cuando él dijo _siéntate _y lo exigió más que pedir, Hermione caminó apresurada hasta su escritorio y se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban allí. Se retorcía los pliegues de su falda tratando de recuperar la tranquilidad mientras miraba para todos los costados intentando evitar que su mirada chocara con la de su profesor. Snape no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír de costado, lo que se pareció más a una mueca que a una sonrisa, y sentirse satisfecho por ver el poder que tenía sobre ella.

Snape empezó a hablar y ella (como chica educada que era) tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos y por un momento se sintió empequeñecida ante sus mirada fría y penetrante que le ofrecía, parecía que estuviera practicando la legeremancia con ella por su mirada y eso simplemente ayudó a que sus nervios empeoraran aún más.

"_Tendrá que limpiar toda la sala de trofeos al modo muggle__s__. Aunque no creo que eso sea problema para usted" _le había dicho y pudo sentir una especie de satisfacción al ver como se encogía de hombros, esta vez ocultando su rostro en la maraña de pelo castaño que tenía... _"Ahora mismo" _agregó.

Hermione levantó la mirada y su boca se abrió en una gran "O" ante lo que su profesor le estaba diciendo, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más que un _"Sí, profesor" _y levantarse de la silla para dirigirse a la Sala de Trofeos y comenzar a limpiar.

_"Yo iré con usted, para asegurarme que haga bien su trabajo"_

Nunca se había sentido tan miserable en toda su vida, quería llorar de rabia, indignación y frustración ante la situación que estaba viviendo. No era justo, lo sabía. Ella no había hecho nada malo, en ningún lado decía que no podía ayudar a su compañero a aprobar la materia. Ni tampoco decía que si lo hacías debería salir excelente, no era perfecta, por el amor de Dios.

El recorrido fue en silencio y lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones y sus pisadas, y a lo lejos las voces de los alumnos que habían terminado la cena y se dirigían a sus respectivas Salas Comunes a descansar para el otro día. Y ella allí, yendo a limpiar por quién sabe cuántas horas. Cuando llegaron a la Sala de Trofeos, Snape hizo aparecer un balde con agua, una esponja y detergente, y se quedó parado en un costado, disfrutando de verla limpiar todo el lugar, sabiendo que aquello le llevaría horas y que mañana debería volver a terminar el trabajo.

Limpiaba sin quejarse mientras lloraba en silencio. No podía evitarlo y no sabía si lo hacía por el castigo o por no poder ser fuerte ante su profesor. Refregaba los trofeos con fuerza y le sorprendió que ninguno se partiera a la mitad por el odio con que lo hacía, intentando, aunque sea, sacarse parte de su frustración con ellos.

Ya era tarde y le dolía el cuerpo, dejó la esponja en el suelo dispuesta a descansar unos minutos antes de seguir. Snape no podría dejarla mucho tiempo más allí, debía dormir y descansar. Además de que era inhumano hacerla trabajar toda la noche (aunque viniendo de él, lo creía hasta capaz). Respiraba con pesadez, cuando sintió una fría respiración en su cuello que la paralizó por completo. Por un instante no fue capaz ni de respirar y todo su cuerpo se encontraba en tensión por la cercanía repentina de su profesor.

"_Le faltaron los de allá" _dijo, rozando su nariz con su cabello y hablando a centímetros de su cuello. Hermione se atrevió a mirar a donde su profesor le decía. Sector en el cual, efectivamente, no había limpiado aún.

Aspiró aire con dificultar y volvió la vista a la de su profesor. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros y sus narices casi se rozaban. Los ojos negros de Snape estaban fijos en los suyos, castaños, y de pronto Hermione sintió como si aquel mar negro se la tragara. No podía apartar la mirada de él y su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse sin darse cuenta de ello. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, ya que de pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire y en un rápido movimiento, Snape se había levantado y alejado lo más posible de ella.

"_Puede irse" _le ordenó sin siquiera mirarla. _"Mañana a esta hora de vuelta acá para terminar de limpiar"_ Se dio media vuelta dejándola totalmente sola y por un extraño motivo con una sensación extraña en el pecho. Se quedó unos segundos más en aquella sala, incapaz de moverse un centímetro.

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común ya no había nadie allí, por lo que subió rápidamente a su habitación para acostarse y así poder olvidar todo lo sucedido, que aún no entendía por qué de repente se sintió intranquila.

* * *

Esa noche terminó de limpiar todos los trofeos, totalmente _sola_. Severus no se había presentado y ella no se había atrevido ir a su despacho, si no que directamente se fue a terminar su castigo.

Se pasaba todo el tiempo alerta a cada sonido que pudiera significar su llegada, el corazón se le aceleraba cuando creía escuchar unos pasos acercarse al lugar, e inconscientemente aguantaba la respiración, esperando escuchar su voz diciéndole que siga trabajando o aún peor, _sintiendo su respiración en su cuello_. No le gustaba el rumbo que toman sus pensamientos e intentó distraerse pensando en que se acercaban los EXTASIS y ella ya había perdido dos noches de estudio por estar allí, como también en las clases que Harry tiene con Dumbledore y, lo que es peor aún, en la nueva novia de Ron.

Apretó los dientes hasta hacérselos doler al recordar a Ron y Lavender besándose frente a ella como si no estuviera allí, devorándose como animales en una relación nula que sólo se basaba en intercambiar saliva. Merlín, los odiaba. Pero más se odiaba ella por andar pendiente de cuándo se veían y cuándo no. Por ella que hagan lo que quieran, era su vida y ella simplemente su amiga. Y ante lo último no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho.

Respiró aliviada al ver que ya había terminado con todos los trofeos. No sabía cómo la gente que era castigada todo el tiempo soportaba aquellos castigos. Se levantó del piso sintiendo todo su cuerpo dolorido y estiró sus brazos para relajar el dolor que sentía en ellos. Quería irse directamente a su Sala Común, pero creía que debía avisarle a su profesor que había terminado ya con el trabajo, no podía irse así sin decir nada.

Cuando llegó a su despacho volvió a golpear la puerta y esperó a que su profesor la llamara. Aunque esta vez nadie habló, si no que simplemente la puerta se abrió. Hermione se quedó quieta, confundida ante lo que acababa de pasar, no sabía si debía pasar o no, tal vez estaba esperando a alguien más y ella no podía irrumpir en el despacho de un profesor así como si nada.

_"Granger, pase"_

Hermione ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y se apresuró a entrar. Una vez más su profesor estaba sentado en el escritorio, mirándola de aquella manera que a Hermione la hacía sentirse expuesta a secretos que, ni ella misma sabía que existían. Tragó saliva con dificultad sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

"_¿Qué quiere?" _le preguntó con impaciencia.

_"Ya... Ya terminé de limpiar, profesor"_

_"Se puede ir"_

"_Sí, profesor" _dijo Hermione dándose media vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

"_Espero no tener que volver a castigarla por su incompetencia" _le dijo antes de que Hermione saliera de allí, haciendo que ésta se detuviera de seco, agachara la cabeza y se fuera sin decir palabra alguna.

* * *

Estaba lleno de rabia y totalmente irritado. No sabía qué había ocurrido en la Sala de Trofeos y por qué se había sentido de esa manera.

Él no tenía por qué sentirse así por la cercanía de Granger. Simplemente era una sabelotodo insufrible que no podía hacer nada que no estuviera en un libro. Él la había castigado y obligado a hacer eso, simplemente porque quería que se diera cuenta que no podía hacer todo, que no siempre tendría una respuesta.

Y de pronto, sentir su aroma a madera y biblioteca, mezclado con lágrimas, lo había paralizado. Había sentido una especie de rechazo ante su cercanía y ya no encontraba satisfactorio verla allí. Más bien, quería que se fuera y no verla nunca más por el resto de su existencia.

Apretó con furia el sofá en el que estaba sentado ante su reacción. Aquella situación había hecho que la recordara, que recordara a la única persona por la que podría haber hecho algo que no fuera por él mismo. La persona que podría haberlo hecho feliz.

Estaba cansado de todo. Estaba cansado de todavía extrañarla cuando hacía ya tantos años que se había alejado de su vida. Odiaba tener que ver a Potter y recordar quién era su madre y quién su padre, detestaba saber que podría haber sido suya, pero por su estupidez la había perdido.

Y detestaba a Granger, por haber hecho que recordara todo lo que hacía tanto tiempo tenía escondido.

* * *

Si Hermione tuviera que decirte qué sucedió después de aquel encuentro se pondría nerviosa, los colores subirían a su cara y balbucearía palabras incoherentes antes de decir alguna frase entera y con sentido.

No sabía si eran ideas suyas, pero Snape tenía algo diferente en su normalidad. Seguía teniendo el pelo grasiento cayendo como una pesada cortina negra sobre sus hombros, su capa del mismo color de su cabello, le daba la impresión de una persona de importante jerarquía. En clase de pociones buscaba cualquier excusa para sacarle puntos a su casa y torturar a Neville, y poner a prueba a Harry para ver cuánto tiempo podía aguantar sus comentarios ácidos sin explotar.

Pero había algo diferente. Ahora se dedicaba a 'atormentar' a otros en vez de a ella. No sólo no la atormentaba si no que _ni siquiera le hablaba_. Nada. Pasaba de ella como alguien pasa de una hormiga y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero _algo era._ Había momentos en que podía sentir una intensa mirada, como si alguien quisiera traspasarla con ella. No era la típica mirada que sienten las protagonistas de las películas muggles, en las que él las mira con tanto amor que parece que se van a derretir. No, ésta era diferente. Había una intensidad tan fuerte que creía que la mataría, y también una especie de ira, como si le echara la culpa de algo que ella hizo y haya sido tan grave como para arruinarle la vida.

O tal vez sí lo hacía pero indirectamente. Porque, si desaprobarla de aquella manera en su trabajo de cuatro hojas que le había llevado una semana entera no era atormentarla, entonces no sabía qué era.

"_Sabes cómo es Snape. Es común en él" _le dijo Ron en la Sala Común.

"_Lo vas a poder levantar, Hermione." _Le había dicho Harry, intentando animarla pero sin comprender por qué tanto escándalo por la nota, sabiendo de antemano cómo era Snape.

Pero nadie podía sacarle la indignación que sentía de sólo recordar su trabajo. Era un ensayo excelente sobre la planta Luparia, dónde se conseguía, para qué servía, cómo se utilizaba y qué efectos secundarios podía ocasionar. Definitivamente debería haberse equivocado, ella debía hablar con él y aclararle la situación ¿no? Era lo más normal, claro que la idea de volver a estar sola con él después de lo que había pasado, que en verdad si se lo ponía a pensar no era nada grave pero, el sólo recordarla le daba una sensación de vértigo imposible de evitar y controlar.

Creía que era pasarse de la raya ir a su despacho para hablar sobre el trabajo, por lo que decidió que lo más indicado sería esperar a la próxima clase que tuvieran y ahí, al final, hablar con él y pedirle amablemente, después de explicarle por qué su nota era errónea, que se la cambiara. El plan era perfecto, pero tenía la leve sospecha que, tratándose de Snape no iba a ser tan fácil que aquello sucediera. Pero debía intentarlo ¿no?

* * *

La clase había terminado y todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y marcharse del aula lo más rápido posible, pero Hermione se quedó en su sitio y se excusó con sus amigos diciéndoles que los vería después en la Sala Común. Ellos simplemente se encogieron de hombros y salieron del lugar dejándola sola junto a Snape que acomodaba las cosas para la próxima clase que era con los de tercero.

"_¿Qué quiere, Granger?" _Seguía recogiendo las cosas, dándole la espalda y su tono de voz era hastiado.

"_Quería hablarle sobre el trabajo que había que hacer sobre Luparia" _Hermione se levantó de la silla llevando consigo su ensayo.

"_Recuerdo perfectamente el trabajo, señorita Granger. No hace falta que me lo recuerde" _se había girado a ella y le hablaba con calma, mirándola desde arriba, su mirada parecía rebajarla a la nada y sentirla un ser diminuto a su lado.

"_Pero mi trabajo está bien, profesor. No creo merecer la nota que me puso" _buscaba entre las hojas las partes que ella creía, habían sido las mejores. _"Hasta agregué más cosas que las que usted me pidió"_

"_Por eso mismo. Pedí una descripción de Luparia, dónde se consigue y para qué sirve. Usted agregó cómo se utiliza y qué efectos secundarios produce y eso no era lo que yo pedí. Siempre queriendo destacar como la insufrible sabelotodo"_

Dejó de buscar en el trabajo y lo miró fijamente, sorprendida por lo que le estaba diciendo. De pronto no tenía palabras, era la primera vez que sus palabras le parecían tan absurdas, simplemente lo que su profesor le estaba diciendo no tenía sentido y por primera vez su comentario no la lastimó si no que la llenó de un coraje que nunca antes había sentido.

"_¿Se ha quedado sin respuestas, señorita Granger?"_

"Usted no puede desaprobarme por algo así"

"_Sí que puedo, es más, lo he hecho. Por favor, le pediría que no me dijera las cosas que puedo o no hacer. Yo soy el profesor acá"_

"_Pero, profesor..."_

"_Me aburre Granger, escuchar su chillona voz me da dolor de cabeza"_

"_Es injusto. Usted debe aprobarme porque el trabajo es excelente y lo sabe"_

A Snape la actitud de Hermione comenzaba a hastiarle y ya tenía bastante de qué ocuparse con Draco, como para perder el tiempo con una alumna chiquilla que no entendía nada de nada y sólo molestaba. Porque ni siquiera era alguien brillante. Se acercó a ella para infundirle temor y que viera que esta clase de berrinches no los toleraba.

Un paso y Hermione guardó silencio.

Otro paso y todo lo que planeaba decir desapareció de golpe.

Al tercer paso le sudaban las manos y no sabía por qué, pero se sentía algo nerviosa.

"_Granger, la próxima vez no quiera quedar como la inteligente, porque sólo queda como una molestia" _deletreó cada palabra disfrutando de ver que por fin había logrado que guardara silencio. Sus cuerpos casi chocaban y podía sentir la respiración irregular de su alumna que miraba para todos lados menos a su rostro.

Hermione tragó con fuerza y contó hasta tres para volver la vista al frente y seguir diciendo todo lo que pensaba. Ya no se sentía tan segura como antes y al mirarlo a los ojos volvió a sentir cómo se perdía en ellos. Y no fue conciente de lo que hacía, solamente se dejó llevar por el momento y lo que sentía (que aún no sabía qué era).

Acercó su rostro al del profesor, cerrando los ojos con lentitud, estiró sus pies ya que Snape era más alto que ella y al ver que su profesor no se movía de su lugar, juntó su boca con la suya. Fue un roce tímido, los labios de Severus no se movieron, simplemente se quedó estático en su lugar. Hermione se separó de él y abrió los ojos, Snape seguía parado a su lado y parecía que no había pasado nada ante su posición indiferente, y además de sentirse completamente estúpida por lo que acababa de hacer, también sintió un pinchazo en el pecho que era bastante parecido a lo que sentía cuando veía a Ron y Lavender en sus intercambios de saliva constantes, sólo que mucho más fuerte.

Se separó de él y sin siquiera mirarlo se dirigió hacia la puerta con la cabeza gacha y movimientos torpes.

"_No vuelva a decir qué puedo hacer y qué no, señorita Granger" _ordenó Snape, logrando que se detuviera en el umbral de la puerta. Hermione encogió aún más los hombros escondiendo su rostro con su cabello y salió del lugar corriendo.

Snape no pudo definir qué fue lo que había sucedido, aún sentía una leve sensación de cosquilleo sobre sus labios y por unos segundos fue incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

No había otra manera de describirse a sí misma. Lo que acababa de hacer había sido la estupidez más grande del mundo ¿besar a Snape? ¿A su profesor? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Más bien ¿había pensado? No, definitivamente no. De lo contrario, se hubiera detenido y no habría hecho algo así.

Se aferró a la almohada de su cama mientras se torturaba mentalmente por su incompetencia. No entendía como ella, una persona racional, había hecho algo así. Se había dejado llevar por un impulso del que aún no le encontraba la base.

Ahogó un sollozo, intentando recuperar la tranquilidad. No podía sacarse de la mente la imagen y, aunque sabía que había sido su culpa, no entendía por qué no la había sacado y dejó que hiciera aquello. Porque incluso sin intentar contestarle el beso dejó que sus labios tocaran los suyos.

Inconscientemente se llevó los dedos a sus labios. Aquel _beso_ había sido totalmente distinto al que se había dado con Krum, pero aún podía sentir una extraña sensación en ellos.

Por su mente cruzó la imagen de Ron al enterarse lo que había hecho y se tapó la boca para no gritar porque la sola idea de que se enterara la aterraba.

Aunque Snape parecía no haberle tomado tanta importancia al tema ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué hace un beso de una alumna y, encima, de una alumna como ella? Obviamente que a él no le iba a importar, seguramente lo utilizaría para reírse de ella y echarle en cara lo estúpidamente adolescente que podía llegar a ser.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose abatida.

* * *

Tal vez si fingía que nada había pasado él lo olvidaría y ella también lo haría. Podría fingir que todo estaba bien y aquel episodio sólo formaría parte de las cosas de las que es mejor no hablar.

"_¿Hablaste con Snape?" _le preguntó Harry, al otro día mientras desayunaban.

Hermione se sobresaltó y su respiración se volvió entrecortada, la sensación de que sabían algo, a sabiendas de que era imposible, la aterraba demasiado.

"_Sí. Pero… no me corrigió la nota" _logró balbucear sin poder mirar a su amigo a la cara.

"_Es Snape ¿qué esperabas?" _Dijo Ron, torciendo la boca en señal de disgusto.

Hermione no habló más en todo el desayuno, ignorar lo pasado iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, más si no paraba de mirar la mesa de profesores para ver qué hacía su profesor.

* * *

Había pasado casi una semana de lo ocurrido con Granger y ahora debería soportar su chillona voz y sus molestos comentarios por dos horas completas. Lo de siempre. Pero, aunque tuviera cosas más importantes en las que ocuparse, sin darse cuenta muchas veces terminaba pensando en aquel beso. No es que le sacara el sueño y sólo pensaba en eso, pero pensaba lo suficiente en él como para irritarse y maldecir a Granger por haberlo hecho.

Los alumnos estaban entrando, podía escuchar la voz de Draco, que se hacía escuchar por encima de las otras, alardeando sobre su misión.

_Estúpido _pensaba Snape. Él no podía ver la gravedad del asunto, si no lograba concretar aquella misión todo se iría cuesta abajo. Tanto para Draco como para él, y él iba por ahí contando su misión como si fuera un honor el que acaba de recibir. _Insensato._

También escuchaba como Weasley arrastraba los pies con fastidio y Harry murmuraba cosas que no llegaba a escuchar. _Ese Potter, siempre queriendo llamar la atención_ ¿por qué otro motivo iba a hablar tan bajo? La gente sólo murmura cuando quiere que los demás escuchen lo que dice. Si no, esperaría a que estuviera solo para hablar del tema.

Ahora venía la voz de Granger, escucharía sus pasos apresurados y su respiración agitada (como si hubiera corrido una carrera). Ya estaba hastiado de sólo imaginárselo. Pero nunca la escuchó, todos los alumnos entraron al salón y se encontraban el silencio y no había podido oírla.

Levantó la vista a sus alumnos e inconscientemente buscó con su mirada la suya. La encontró sentada al lado de Potter con la mirada baja y con su cabello tapándole todo el rostro. Entrecerró los ojos y la miró con más intensidad, esperando a que levantara la vista para mirarlo. Pero Hermione no lo hizo y hasta parecía que lo ignoraba al propósito. Apretó los puños inconscientemente, dejándolos totalmente blancos.

No podía dejar de observarla, estaba alerta a todo momento de que levantara la mano y dijera una de sus respuestas irritantemente perfectas. Tenía en su mente las frases ácidas que diría cuando ella hablara. Pero no, Granger no hacía nada. Ni siquiera hablaba con Potter o Weasley, estaba ahí con la mirada baja y cada tanto parecía querer levantar la cabeza pero a los segundos parecía arrepentirse y hundirla aún más.

Pero lo que más sorprendió a Snape era que hasta las pociones hacía mal. Desde lejos podía escuchar a Potter preguntándole _'¿Qué te pasa Hermione? Estás cortando mal los ingredientes' _y también a Weasley que le preguntaba a éste _'¿Qué bicho le picó ahora?' _a lo que éste respondía levantando los hombros.

Snape rodó los ojos. Qué par de idiotas eran esos dos. Cuando Lily estaba mal, él era capaz de mover cielo y tierra con tal de sacarle una sonrisa y ellos la dejaban ahí, hundiéndose en su miseria. Él no habría hecho eso…

La clase terminó y todos comenzaron a irse, Hermione había sido la primera en guardar y levantar sus cosas y antes de que Snape pudiera darse cuenta, ella ya se había ido.

* * *

Juntó sus labios con los suyos, era un roce suave y hasta temeroso. Snape sostenía sus rostros entre sus manos y acariciaba su mejilla delicadamente con su dedo. Su nariz rozaba su pómulo y sus ojos estaban totalmente cerrados.

Lily se sujetaba de su cintura con decisión, temiendo que si lo soltaba caería al suelo o Severus desaparecería, dejándola completamente sola.

La lengua de Snape pidió permiso para entrar en su boca y Lily abrió sus labios, haciendo que sus lenguas se encontrasen, primero con delicadeza, logrando producirle una sensación de cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Lily olía a flores y a la hierba húmeda luego de una gran lluvia y sus labios tenían un gusto dulzón que le hacía perder la razón.

Se separó de ella a regañadientes, pero sus pulmones le pedían aire y, si quería volver a besarla, era mejor hacerlo. Sus cuerpos seguían pegados y podía sentir su respiración agitada chocar contra la suya. Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Quería volver a besarla, así que se acercó nuevamente a ella (esta vez con más seguridad) y buscó sus labios. Pero esta vez algo había diferente, Lily parecía haberse encogido unos centímetros y su aroma era diferente… Olía a madera y biblioteca y hasta algo parecido a lágrimas.

Snape alejó aquellos pensamientos de su mente y volvió a unir sus labios con los suyos, Lily estaba igual o más nerviosa que el beso anterior y, esta vez, se sostenía de sus hombros con fuerza. Sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse y, en ese momento, sí sucedió algo diferente. Ese beso era distinto en todas sus formas.

Snape no supo qué pasó pero (aún con los ojos cerrados) algo se descontroló dentro de su ser. Sus manos se posaron en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron pegados y el beso tomó cada vez más pasión y en un momento, Snape creyó no poder aguantar más. Se separó de ella jadeante y apoyó su frente sobre la suya y, casi sin aire, murmuró _"Granger, Granger"_

Se levantó de golpe, su respiración era irregular y de pronto todo su cuerpo estaba sudando. Se pasó su mano por su cara, intentando recuperar la normalidad. Pasaron los segundos y, aunque su cuerpo estaba más tranquilo, su mente no dejaba de repetir esas palabras:"_Granger, Granger". _No podía haber soñado con ella, y menos haber soñado _aquello_. Soñar con Lily no era algo nuevo, siempre había sido así y ya estaba resignado a que siempre lo fuese. Pero aquello era diferente, aún podía sentir el sabor de sus labios y su lengua.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos ante aquel recuerdo. Tenía que detener lo que sea que estaba pasando. _Ahora._

* * *

Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron.

Sí, era por él que estaba mal. Era por él que se le cerraba el estómago y sólo pensar en comida le daba náuseas. Era por él que se sentía asquerosamente sensible y cualquier cosa le hacía escocer los ojos y tener que morderse el labio para no terminar en un llanto que carecía de absoluto sentido.

Y el hecho de que en la clase de Pociones esa tristeza que no sabía de donde provenía, pero la dominaba por completo, se hiciera más profunda y palpable era pura curiosidad. Claro que sí.

Suspiró cansada y hundió su rostro en sus manos. Estaba cansada y no sabía de qué, y estaba harta de excusarse con aquello. Pero la excusa ya comenzaba a desgastarse y el dolor dejaba de serlo y comenzaba a ser otra cosa, algo que aún fastidiaba pero no lastimaba. No sabía si aún no podía volver a ser amiga de Ron como antes por el dolor que le causaba su noviazgo, o por el recuerdo de éste. Ya le daba lo mismo lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer con _Lav-Lav_, pero el sólo hecho de recordar las lágrimas que había derramado por él, la enfurecían, la enloquecían y llenaban de un odio que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Pero sólo al recordarlo. Después, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ya no la lastimaba aquel noviazgo.

¿Entonces qué era aquello que sentía? ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan sola y desdichada? ¿Por qué necesitaba que alguien la zarandease con fuerza para después besarla salvajemente, sólo para hacerla sentir viva? ¿Por qué su cuerpo clamaba por otro cuerpo con tanta desesperación?

Y lo peor es que no quería cualquiera, quería el suyo. Y no era porque quisiera desearlo, pero su mente la traicionaba y, cuando se quería dar cuenta, estaba pensando en él y ese casto _beso _que había tenido (o ella le había dado. Era lo mismo) y no podía evitar preguntarse qué hubiese pasado si se lo hubiera devuelto, si hubiera comenzado a besarla de la manera que Krum no había podido, haciéndola sentir que volaba a centímetros (o metros) del suelo.

Pero no tendría Pociones hasta la próxima semana. Tal vez, gracias a un milagro o algún extraño suceso, todo lo que estaba sintiendo se esfumaría o se volvería lo bastante controlable como para poder volver a ser la alumna aplicada que siempre había sido.

Lástima que no creía en los milagros.

* * *

Hacía dos semanas que había tenido aquel sueño y hacía dos semanas que venía observándola con detenimiento, prestando total atención a esos pequeños detalles que para muchos podrían parecer tontos o ni siquiera podrían notarlos. Pero estaban ahí y él los veía constantemente, aún cuando no estaban en clase. Esas imágenes lo perseguían día y noche, sin dejarlo descansar ni un minuto.

Tal vez si le hablara otra vez todo volvería a la normalidad. Y sabía cómo hacerlo.

* * *

"_Yo sé lo que te digo, Hermione. Malfoy anda en algo raro y yo lo averiguaré" _

Hermione bufó cansada, ya estaba harta de tener siempre la misma conversación con su amigo. No entendía por qué tenía esa fijación con Malfoy, él mejor que nadie debía saber que él era solamente un hablador y que a la hora de actuar era peor que un niño asustado ¿qué podría hacer él? Nada, era un nene de mamá y papá que siempre había tenido todo lo que necesitaba en la vida y más. No, gente como Malfoy no era capaz de idear un plan ya que ni siquiera sabía qué grado de importancia tenían sus pensamientos en la situación que vivía el mundo mágico.

"_Harry, ya hemos hablado de esto. Malfoy no va a hacer nada y no tiene nada planeado. Ya has investigado lo suficiente y no quiero ni pensar las horas que has estado en la sala de Menesteres intentando lograr algo ¿no lo ves?"_

"_Vos sos la que no lo ve. No sé en qué anda, pero lo averiguaré y cuando te muestre las pruebas no podrás decirme nada" _Harry frunció el ceño, sabiendo que necesitaba pruebas para que sus amigos le creyeran.

"_Cómo digas, Harry" _miró la hora y se levantó del sillón _"Ya es hora de que vaya a ver a Snape"_

"_No entiendo para qué te llamó" _Masculló Ron, contrariado.

"_Yo tampoco" _se encogió de hombros, mostrando su confusión e intentando ocultar el mar de sensaciones que le causaba aquel llamado. _"Nos vemos luego"_

Salió de la Sala Común recordando cómo es que había terminado yendo al despacho de Snape un sábado por la tarde. No recordaba que alguna vez haya llamado a alguien para verlo en privado.

_Era una de las tantas clases de Pociones y, como ya venía siendo su costumbre, su ánimo estaba por los pisos y le costaba prestar atención a las clases y ni que hablar sobre hacer las pociones. Ya era difícil ser la alumna diez cuando Harry usaba ese maldito libro que vaya a saber de dónde sacó, para hacer todas las tareas que les mandaba hacer. Y ni que hablar ahora, con todo lo que le estaba pasando._

_La clase se hizo más larga de lo normal y no había logrado que la poción cambiara a un color violeta, en vez de eso, tenía un color que era más parecido al verde vomito. Harry le propuso ayuda con aquel endemoniado libro, pero ella decidió rechazarla. No lo necesitaba para aprobar la materia y él tampoco, aquel libro traería problemas. Lo sabía._

_Cuando sonó el timbre, dejó escapar todo el aire que, no sabía, estaba conteniendo. Juntó sus cosas con nerviosismo y, al querer ser veloz, la mayoría de sus cosas se cayeron al piso. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se agachó a recogerlas y, mientras lo hacía, pudo ver cómo un zapato marrón y una capa negra se paraban a su lado._

_Levantó la mirada del suelo y pudo ver el rostro de Snape mirándola fijamente. Desde aquella posición se sentía más pequeña e indefensa de lo que alguna vez se había sentido y él parecía un gigante que intimidaba con su sola presencia._

"_¿Necesita algo?" Hermione terminó de recoger sus cosas y una vez dejadas en el pupitre esperó a que dijera algo. Pero al ver que no decía nada decidió hablarle. Mientras más rápido se alejara de él, mejor._

"_La espero en mi despacho mañana a la tarde" le informó. Se dio la vuelta y abandonó el aula._

_Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, lo había seguido con la mirada hasta que se había ido y no podía alejar la vista de la puerta. No podía estar pasándole esto. La sola idea de estar a solas con él nuevamente le producía un escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo. No sabía para qué querría verla allí, pero lo que sí sabía era que nada bueno podía salir de aquella reunión._

Corrió las escaleras antes de que cambiaran, lo único que faltaba era que llegara tarde a su despacho. Su cabeza era un torbellino de ideas. Por un momento pensó que quería hablarle de lo que había hecho la última vez, pero decidió descartar esa idea por estúpida. Ya había pasado casi un mes de aquello y no veía el por qué él recordara lo sucedido. La única tarada que se perseguía por eso era ella. Él no le había dicho nada y debería estar contenta por eso y no de la manera en la que se sentía.

Una vez en su despacho, le dio dos golpes secos a la puerta y aguardó a que la atendiera. De adentro se escuchó el _"pase" _y ella entró al lugar. Snape estaba parado en frente de su despacho, se acercó a él y esperó a que hablara.

"_Estas semanas ha estado más incompetente que de costumbre"_ dijo Snape, luego de un momento en el que nadie habló, con los dientes apretados y mirándola intensamente.

Hermione agachó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener el llanto.

"_Lo...lo siento, profesor"_ murmuró.

"_No quiero sus disculpas. Y míreme cuando hablo."_

Hermione levantó la vista del suelo y se enfrentó a la penetrante y oscura mirada de su profesor. No entendía por qué, pero aquella mirada le traspasó el pecho, fue un golpe certero que la hizo tambalearse internamente y se sorprendió que no lo hiciera físicamente. El silencio se hizo pesado y la atmósfera se vio cargada de una intensidad que les impedía respirar con libertad.

"_Lo lamento, profesor. No volverá a ocurrir esto."_

"_Ya le dije que no necesito sus disculpas, Granger."_

"_¿Entonces para qué me llamó?"_

La pregunta lo descolocó. No sabía qué responderle, ni siquiera había podido responderse a sí mismo cuando se lo preguntó. Pero estaba ahí y no podía evadir la pregunta por mucho más tiempo. Los ojos marrones de Granger estaban más claros que de costumbre y pudo adivinar que era por las lágrimas que pujaban por salir de sus ojos. Tuvo el impulso de agarrarle el brazo, acercarla a él y pedirle que no llorase. Tenía más impulsos de los que alguna vez había recordado tener y no se sentía muy seguro de sí mismo en esos momentos.

Si estiraba el brazo podría tocar el suyo, si daba un paso más podría respirar su mismo aire. La distancia parecía enorme y al mismo tiempo nada. Se apretó los labios con fuerza y maldijo para su interior. Se le acababan las excusas para mantenerla al lado suyo y no quería dejarla ir.

"_¿Necesita algo más?" _su voz era monótona, carente de sentimiento y, por un momento, deseó escuchar aquel tono de voz que siempre usaba con él, lleno de indignación y orgullo de saber que había hecho bien las cosas.

"_Sí" _se acercó dando un paso. Hermione tembló pero se mantuvo en su lugar. _"No quiero sus disculpas, ni sus promesas, Granger"_

"_¿Entonces qué quiere?"_

Ya respiraba su aire, y ya podía sentir aquel cosquilleo en el brazo que quería tocarla. Sentirla.

Se acercó un paso más, invadiendo su espacio personal. La respiración de Hermione se volvía agitada y ya no le devolvía la mirada. Su corazón latía con fuerza y una corriente de adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo. Inhaló con fuerza y acercó su rostro al suyo… Cortando todo tipo de distancia.

Hermione abrió los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de hacer algo. Snape se acercó aún más, presionando sus labios con los suyos y, cuando los labios de Hermione temblaron, abrió su boca, pidiendo permiso para que su lengua se encontrara con la suya. Ella suspiró y abrió torpemente sus labios.

Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, Snape rodeó su rostro con sus manos con delicadeza. Hermione se agarró de sus hombros, temerosa de perder el equilibro. El beso fue lento, disfrutaban el uno del otro y saboreaban su sabor. Estando aún más cerca, Hermione olía y sabía a madera y caramelo, y su pequeño rostro cabía en sus manos a la perfección. Su tacto era suave y delicado, como el de una muñeca.

Se separó de ella unos centímetros y abrió sus ojos con cuidado. Nunca había visto esas pequeñas pecas que cubrían su nariz y parte de sus mejillas. Podía ver cómo su pecho subía y bajaba, inhalando con fuerza mientras intentaba recuperar la normalidad de su respiración. Parecía tan pequeña, tan joven… tan inocente.

Se separó de ella bruscamente, como si quemara. Se alejó con velocidad, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

"_Profesor…"_

"_Se puede ir" _le cortó Snape sin mirarla.

"_No, yo…"_

"_Dije que se vaya" _su tono de voz se elevó y Hermione se sobresaltó al oírlo, cerró la boca, tragándose todo lo que quería decir, y se fue corriendo del lugar.

* * *

No pudo olvidarlo y dudaba poder hacerlo. Si ya antes había sido difícil sacarlo de su mente, ahora resultaría imposible. Volvió a rememorar la imagen y algo en su ser se incendió.

Debía hablar con él y mientras más rápido fuera, mejor. Pero para eso debería esperar hasta su próxima clase de Pociones lo cual era mucho tiempo para ella. Sin embargo, hablaría con él sí o sí, no se quedaría con la duda.

* * *

Se preguntó a qué hora llegaría Snape al salón. Tal vez llegaba cinco minutos antes que ellos, o media hora. O quién sabe. Pero por probar no perdía nada ¿no?

Caminaba por los pasillos que llevaban a las mazmorras con cuidado de no ser vista por ningún Slytherin, ya que podía resultar raro verla caminando para allá cuando aún falta media hora para la clase de Pociones. Dobló en una esquina y, cuando pensaba seguir su camino, se detuvo bruscamente a ver a Malfoy caminar por el pasillo por el que ella venía caminando en sentido contrario.

Miró para los costados y volvió por el pasillo por el que venía y se apoyó a la pared rogando que Malfoy doblara para el otro lado y no la viera. Y, como si los dioses la hubieran escuchado, el Slytherin dobló al lado contrario y Hermione pudo escuchar como murmuraba cosas como: _"Yo puedo hacerlo solo" _o _"No necesito la protección de nadie"_, pero las voces se iban apagando y, antes de que se diera cuenta, ya no podía verlo.

Respiró aliviada y siguió su camino, un poco más asustada que la persona con la que Malfoy había estado (porque era obvio que había estado con alguien, no recordaba haberlo visto solo alguna vez. Además, una persona no se puede enojar sola) se cruzara por su camino. Pero pudo llegar al aula sin ser vista.

Se quedó parada frente a la pared, de repente no estaba tan segura de hacer aquello ¿y si él no estaba? ¿O no quería hablarle? No quería ni imaginarse la idea de que Snape le cortara el rostro y le hablara de la manera con la que siempre solía dirigirse a ella: _despectivamente._

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, si ya había llegado hasta ahí no podía dar marcha atrás. Era una Gryffindor y se enorgullecía de serlo, no podía darse la vuelta e irse como una cobarde. No sabía si golpear o no, y le pareció muy estúpida la posibilidad de golpear y quedarse esperando a que la atendieran, cuando podía ser que no hubiera nadie allí adentro.

Sujetó la perilla con sus manos y, lentamente, abrió la puerta del aula. Cuando entró, su cuerpo temblaba y creía que sus rodillas le fallarían en cualquier momento. Recorrió con su mirada el aula y lo pudo ver. Estaba vestido igual que siempre, pero a Hermione le parecía más alto y grande de lo que podía recordar y tenía sus ojos clavados en ella, lo cual provocaba que el aire no subiera a sus pulmones y su corazón latiera a mil por hora. Se estaba inquietando y no entendía por qué, pero se sentía desnuda ante esa mirada y la idea de correr como una chiquilla cruzó por su mente más veces de las que podía recordar.

"_¿Qué hace acá tan temprano, señorita Granger?" _preguntó Snape y su tono fue tan monótono que algo dentro suyo se removió.

"_Quería hablar con usted" _tuvo que hacer memoria para recordar qué venía a hacer a aquel lugar. Su memoria había quedado blanca de repente.

"_¿Y no podía esperar a que empezara la clase?" _Snape no se había movido de su despacho y Hermione aún seguía agarrada al picaporte. La distancia parecía enorme a comparación de unos días atrás. Pero el aire olía a él, a pociones viejas y a hombre (o eso le parecía desde la última vez que estuvo ahí) y tenía esa vibración negativa y pesada que parecía envolver todo lo que lo rodeaba y, por una extraña razón, la atraía como el imán al metal.

"_No, profesor. Es urgente… y privado" _la última palabra salió como un murmullo tan bajo que no sabía si lo había dicho o imaginado. Pero al ver cómo Snape se había tensado y (suponía eran ideas suyas) temblado imperceptiblemente, pudo saber que lo había dicho.

"_No sé qué quiere decirme. Pero hable rápido, debo preparar una clase" _

Tomó una bocanada de aire, infundiéndose valor para, lo que sabía, podía romperle el corazón.

"_¿Por qué me besó?" _No supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas, pero se enorgulleció de la seguridad con la que había hecho la pregunta.

"_No pienso responderle eso" _Snape ya no la miraba, había vuelto su vista a las hojas sobre escritorio y su respuesta, la cual tardó unos minutos en decir, la dejó anonadada. Se había imaginado muchas cosas sobre la conversación que estaban teniendo, pero menos aquello. ¿Que no pensaba responderle? ¿Por qué no?

"_Pero…"_

"_Granger. Es mejor que lo olvide" _su tono fue duro, seco. Sin lugar a replicas. Y aquello que Hermione sintió que se removía, terminó por romperse.

Se quedó en silencio, aturdida por sus palabras. ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo si no podía dejar de recordarlo? Si aún sentía sus labios sobre los suyos y no podía ni quería olvidar el mundo de sensaciones que logró transmitirle con un solo beso.

Apretó la perilla y se mordió el labio inferior hasta lastimárselo. Él quería que lo olvide. Pero antes que nada, él debía responderle una pregunta.

Se alejó de la puerta y se acercó a donde él estaba, no supo si notó lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le importaba demasiado tampoco. Él ya había dado a conocer su decisión y en lo más hondo de su alma, algo comenzaba a sangrar.

"_Profesor…" _espero a que él la mirara. Había dejado de lado sus hojas y con lentitud giró su rostro al suyo. Tragó saliva, sabiendo que aquella era la última carta que tenía para jugar. _"¿Lo volvería a hacer?"_

Esperó, esperó a que él le dijera algo, lo que sea. Pero Snape sólo la miraba y podía notar los músculos tensos de su rostro y cómo también tragaba saliva con dificultad. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en silencio, pero para ella fueron una eternidad. Comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa y su corazón pronto saldría por su garganta si seguía latiendo de aquella forma. No podía despegar su vista de él, todo lo que alguna vez había tenido sentido quedaba reducido a la nada. Ahora _él era todo_, todo lo que existía en su mundo y si dejaba de mirarlo, temía perderse en la oscuridad de lo desconocido.

Lo que sucedió a continuación nunca supo bien qué fue. Snape se acercó un poco más, tenía una expresión en su rostro que no podía definir y abrió la boca para contestar y, antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo, sus labios estaban unidos en un fogoso beso. Se besaron con necesidad, su lengua recorría su boca con la suya y Snape acariciaba su espalda, pegándola más a él hasta que sus pechos chocaban con los suyos. Hermione soltó un gemido que murió en su boca y con sus manos acariciaba su cabello y nuca.

El beso se volvió tranquilo, dulce y ahora Snape sólo la sujetaba por la cintura delicadamente. Cuando se separaron, los ojos de Hermione brillaban de algo que, suponía, era felicidad y su corazón parecía un caballo desbocado y no sabía cómo Snape no escuchaba sus latidos.

"_Espero, no tenga más dudas" _fue lo único que dijo Snape. Y, aunque su tono seguía siendo distante y con una nota de hastío, había algo que la hacía sonar diferente.

"_No, profesor"_

Se sentó en su lugar antes de que comenzaran a llegar los demás. Sacó sus útiles e intentó fingir que nada había pasado, pero era difícil lograrlo cuando tenía a pocos metros a la persona que, por segunda vez, había hecho que sintiera cosas que jamás imaginó llegar a sentir.

Cuando llegaron Harry y Ron se quedaron extrañados al ver que ya había llegado al aula, se sentaron cada uno a su lado y después de sacar las cosas le preguntaron:

"_¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?"_

"_Oh, es que fui a la Sala Común a leer y si bajaba al Comedor y volvía a subir se me haría tarde" _sonríe nerviosa, nunca se le ha dado bien el mentir.

"_Aaah. Nosotros te esperamos, pero al ver que no venías decidimos venir directamente para acá" _Ron le sonrío y no supo si es porque estaba muy feliz, pero su sonrisa no le dolía, y logró devolverle el gesto sin necesidad de fingirlo.

* * *

Se habían besado y no había sido un simple beso. Aún podía recordar la pasión y frenesí que había sentido cuando lo besaba, por un momento todo había dejado de existir excepto ellos dos y ese beso que estaban compartiendo.

Siguió caminando por los jardines del colegio sin rumbo fijo. El sol la iluminaba débilmente y el aire era fresco, un día excelente para salir a caminar y despejarse. Y eso fue lo que hizo, rememoró cada momento vivido con él y sus mejillas se encendieron al recordar su frío tacto sobre su piel. No recordaba haber sentido ese mar de sensaciones y emociones cuando se había besado con Krum. No, esto era totalmente nuevo.

Siguió caminando unos minutos más pero se detuvo al escuchar unas voces que gritaban su nombre. Se quedó parada en su lugar esperando a que Ron y Harry llegaran a su encuentro, luego se sentaron sobre la hierba, al lado del lago, y todo pensamiento sobre Snape pasó a un segundo plano. Tendría tiempo para pensar en eso, ahora, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvía a compartir una tarde con sus dos mejores amigos. Ahora que _Lav-Lav _había desaparecido de la vida de su mejor amigo y, por ende, de la suya también_._

* * *

La miraba sentada con sus amigos, cómo hablaba con ellos sobre cualquier trivialidad (o eso suponía él) y de vez en cuando soltaba una risa fresca, espontánea que, aunque no podía escuchar, sabía que debía ser especial, diferente y hasta podía deducir que también contagiosa, ya que a los segundos Potter y Weasley la acompañaban con sus risas.

Parecía tan inocente y con cierto cariz infantil que no podía creer cómo es que la había besado, cómo había osado a hacer algo así con su alumna. Había sido un error, lo sabía, pero aún así no podía arrepentirse completamente. Sabía que había sido incorrecto, pero no podía recordarlo de esa manera. No había habido otra mujer en su vida que no fuera Lily y ahora aparecía ella y lo besaba y desencadenaba cosas que sólo estaban reservadas para ella. Y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las situaciones que aparecían en su camino.

Vio cómo Hermione soltaba un suspiro cansado y fruncía el ceño, esa escena le resultaba muy familiar y, por unos momentos, dejó a su mente vagar por el pasado:

Estúpido Potter, lo odiaba, lo detestaba. Siempre haciéndose notar, creyéndose el más lindo junto con su grupo de amigotes. Ese Black tampoco se quedaba atrás, los dos peleaban el puesto a ver cuál era más estúpido. Siempre estaba ese Pettigrew que meaba los pantalones cada vez que Potter hacía alguna de sus ridículas formas de llamar la atención y también se encontraba Lupin, aquel maldito _hombre lobo_. No entendía cómo Dumbledore lo dejaba ser alumno de la escuela, era una bestia, un peligro, un _anormal_.

"_Sev, deja de mirarlos"_ dijo Lily a su lado, suspirando.

"_Te está mirando"_ dijo él, ignorando su comentario y frunciendo al seño al decirlo, como si la sola idea le produciera desagrado_._

"_Déjalo tranquilo, es sólo Potter"_ contestó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Snape pareció más tranquilo al oír que ella lo insultaba. Estaban sentados sobre el pasto, disfrutando de un caluroso día de primavera. Lily tenía las mangas de su camisa remangadas y se había descalzado para poder estar más cómoda. Severus siempre había creído que, en esos momentos en los que dejaba de tener ese aire tan estructurado y formal, se veía más hermosa de lo que ya era.

"_Pero no entiendo por qué tiene que hacerlo. Te mira como si le pertenecieras, como si fueras de su propiedad"_ su mirada destilaba odio y taladraba con su mirada a James que parecía no darse cuenta de su existencia ya que sus ojos no se separaban de Lily, que rehusaba su mirada.

"_Severus"_ Snape alejó su mirada de James para fijarla en la de Lily. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en los suyos. _"Deja de perseguirte con Potter. Sabes lo que pienso sobre él y sus amigos, eso sin contar a Remus, claro está. Tendrán que torturarme antes de aceptar una cita con Potter y lo sabes bien."_

Snape creyó en sus palabras, pero el problema no era que no confiara en Lily (Merlín sabe que lo hacía). No, el problema era que no confiaba en él.

Dos semanas después de aquella conversación Snape había logrado alejar a lo único que quería de su vida. Nunca más habían vuelto a hablar. Lo había intentado pero había sido en vano, Lily estaba dolida y la conocía bastante como para saber que nunca le perdonaría por lo que había hecho. Un año y medio después, Lily aceptaba a tener una cita con Potter y a los seis años estaba dando el sí en el altar.

Pero él no tenía por qué saberlo, ya que él se había vuelto un simple recuerdo de esos que guardan polvo y pocas veces (para no decir nunca) se sacan a la luz del sol.

Por un instante, la idea de que Granger se alejara de su vida le causó una fuerte sensación de pérdida. Pero era difícil perder algo que nunca había tenido.

* * *

Recorría el pasillo con tranquilidad. Esa noche tenía ronda de prefectos con Ron, pero ahora se encontraba sola, ya que habían tomado diferentes caminos. La noche era estrellada y un frío viento pegaba en su cara haciéndola tiritar de frío.

Esa noche era más tranquila de lo normal, no había encontrado ningún alumno fuera de su Sala por ningún lado y Peeves no merodeaba por el castillo intentando hacer una de sus tan conocidas bromas pesadas. Debería estar tranquila pero le era imposible, no dejaba de pensar en ella y Snape y no había llegado a ninguna conclusión y eso la irritaba. El tema se estaba volviendo enfermizo y le aterraba pensar que no podría dejar de pensar en él nunca más.

A lo lejos se escuchó un ruido y Hermione se dirigió allí con calma, ya le parecía raro que hubiera tanta calma. Dobló en una esquina y caminó unos metros más, desde allí ya podía diferenciar una silueta oculta en la oscuridad.

"_No puedes estar a estas horas por acá" _le gritó Hermione, acercándose más. Pero nadie contestó, frunció el ceño enojada porque no le contestarán. _Qué falta de educación…_

"_¿No me escuchaste? No podes estar acá a esta hora"_ esperó la respuesta pero volvió a recibir silencio.

"_¿Por qué no contestas? ¿De qué casa sos?"_

"_No me debería hablar así, señorita Granger" _dijo una voz desde la oscuridad, no podía verle la cara pero, aún así, pudo reconocerlo.

"_Profesor… Yo… Lo siento. Creí que era un alumno" _tartamudeó Hermione nerviosa.

"_¿Y su compañero, dónde está?" _preguntó, ignorando sus disculpas.

"_Ron está en el piso de arriba"_

Snape sintió como el pulso se le aceleraba. Estaban solos nuevamente, había intentado evitarla todo lo posible, ya que era bastante obvio que las cosas se salían de control cuando estaban a solas, pero el destino parecía estar en su contra.

Hermione se abrazó a sí misma, el frío era cada vez peor y ella se había olvidado su suéter. Quería irse, pero le parecía de muy mala educación dejar solo a su profesor. Debería esperar a que él se fuera.

"_¿Tiene frío?" _se insultó a sí mismo por semejante pregunta.

"_Sí…" _respondió Hermione, extrañada por su pregunta.

Otra vez, silencio que esta vez sólo es roto por el ruido que hacen los zapatos de Snape al golpear constantemente con el piso. El ruidito la alteraba y mucho ¿lo estaba haciendo al propósito?

Snape resopló fastidiado, como si hubiese estado teniendo una pelea interna consigo mismo y perdido. Se sacó su largo tapado negro y se lo ofreció sin decir palabra alguna. Era la primera vez que Hermione lo veía sin su tapado y ahora lo único que tenía puesto era una camisa igualmente negra y los puños eran blancos. Se lo quedó mirando anonadada.

"_¿Lo va a usar?" _

"_Sí" _al querer agarrar el tapado su mano chocó con la suya y pudo sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo. _"Gracias." _Murmuró luego de ponérselo. El abrigo le quedaba enorme y arrastraba el piso pero a Hermione no le importó.

"_¿No va a tener frío?" _le preguntó, luego de unos minutos de tedioso silencio.

"_No, estoy bien" _no sabía si era porque últimamente la recordaba más que de costumbre, pero su pregunta le hizo recordar demasiado a Lily y una oleada de reconfortante calor lo inundó ¿era por Lily o por ella?

"_¿A qué hora termina su ronda?"_

"_A las 12" _no tenía idea de qué hora era, pero seguramente ya debía faltar poco para esa hora.

Snape miró su reloj y luego dijo: _"Faltan quince minutos para las 12" _y luego agregó._ "Debo irme"_

Hermione no dijo nada, pero tampoco hizo amague de devolverle su abrigo. Snape la miró fijamente y se acercó a ella y, cuando ya estaban casi pegados, sujetó su rostro y la besó. Cuando se separó, ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados y no pudo evitar sonreír de costado, o intentarlo.

"_Huele a caramelo, señorita Granger" _dijo y Hermione abrió los ojos ante esas palabras. Se le quedó mirando extrañada y antes de recuperar el habla y preguntarle qué había querido decir, él ya se había dado vuelta y dirigido a su despacho.

No supo definir si lo que le dijo era bueno o malo. Acercó su mano a su nariz y se le olió, pero ésta tenía aroma a masculinidad y a libros viejos. A todo lo que olía él. Se abrazó a su abrigo inhalando con fuerza.

Decidió subir antes que Ron a la Sala Común, si él la veía con el tapado no sabría qué responder sin que la situación la delatara. Una vez en su habitación se puso su pijama y arriba el tapado y así se durmió.

* * *

Dos días después de su encuentro fue a su despacho a devolverle el tapado. Había estado pensando todo el día en cómo debería actuar y qué debería decir, también a qué hora era correspondiente llegar. Todo. No se le había escapado ningún detalle.

Cuando Snape la hizo pasar a su despacho, ella entró tímidamente para luego murmurar _"Vengo a devolverle el abrigo"_. Él le ordenó que lo dejara en la silla frente a su escritorio. Luego de haberlo hecho, Hermione hizo aquello que había deseado hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo (había perdido la cuenta, ya que de pronto sentía que siempre lo había deseado). Se acercó a él, murmuró un _"Gracias"_, se puso en puntas de pie y le dio un beso. Sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos y sin pensar dos veces en lo que estaba por hacer. Porque, cuando estaba con él, se dejaba llevar por impulsos que no sabía de dónde provenían pero salían y la dominaban y ella se dejaba llevar por ellos.

Una vez que se separaron los dos guardaron silencio sin separarse el uno del otro. Snape fue el primero en romper el silencio al preguntar _"¿Cuándo vuelve a tener ronda de prefectos?"_ Y Hermione sintió un alivio que hizo que tuviera la sensación de haberse sacado de encima un peso que no sabía que llevaba cargando.

Cuando Hermione respondió _"Dentro de dos días" _aquello que había comenzado con el primer beso que ella le había dado, quedó sellado. Sin decirlo ni aclararlo, los dos habían comenzado algo que aún no sabían cómo llamarlo ni cómo había nacido. Pero sí sabían que lo habían anhelado y esperado todas sus vidas y, aún así, la fuerza del sentimiento que los invadía el uno por el otro los golpeó con fuerza, desorientándolos al principio, haciéndolos más fuertes después.

Porque cuando él la besaba ella se sentía volar, se sentía en una especie de nube en la cual el aire no existía y lo único que necesitaba para respirar era tenerlo a su lado. Era algo parecido a la gloria y la felicidad. Era algo que no podía definir e igualmente le fascinaba y encantaba. Él era la aventura amorosa que nunca había vivido y todo lo que había soñado sentir.

Se veían a escondidas, en cualquier lado en el que sabían que nadie los vería. Se robaban besos en la oscuridad y se regalaban caricias prohibidas y candentes en algún aula vacía. Era un juego peligroso y excitante que estimulaba todo su cuerpo y alma. A veces sentía que no podría parar, que la sed de él la devoraría y aquel fuego que nacía dentro de su ser cada vez que él la tocaba la terminaría por devorar.

* * *

Había salido de su habitación y saludó a Harry, Ron y Ginny. Estos dos primeros estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico junto a la fogata y Ginny observaba cómo su hermano le ganaba olímpicamente a su novio. Pero los tres desviaron la mirada del caballo que destruía ferozmente el peón de Harry hacia ella.

"_¿A dónde vas, Hermione?" _le preguntó Harry.

"_A la biblioteca" _respondió Hermione deteniendo su caminata para responderle.

"_Últimamente vas mucho para allá. Más de lo normal" _respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Hermione sintió que el corazón se le detenía ¿más de lo normal? ¿Sus amigos sospecharían algo? No, tenía que ser imposible ¿cómo podría pasar eso?

"_Es que se acercan los EXTASIS y quiero repasar bien, ya saben" _contestó, intentando ocultar su repentino nerviosismo.

"_Hermione, debes dejar de preocuparte tanto por eso. Vas a enloquecer" _la reprendió Ron, que se había incluido a la conversación.

"_Los que van a enloquecer son ustedes dos si dejan sus estudios para última hora y hablo en serio" _respondió, intentando sonar lo suficientemente dura como para que sus amigos le creyeran.

"_Haz lo que quieras, pero nosotros te decimos lo que pensamos" _respondió Harry, dándole a entender que se podía ir.

Ella se fue presurosa, antes de que a sus amigos se les ocurriera otra cosa qué decir. Era entendible que ellos creyeran eso, ya que había veces que en verdad iba a estudiar a la biblioteca… pero muchas otras en las que no era eso precisamente lo que hacía. Se sentía culpable por tener que mentirles, pero todas esas dudas desaparecían cuando estaba a su lado. Y había descubierto que no tenía el valor de separarse de él y que tampoco quería hacerlo.

Golpeó su puerta con dos golpes secos, esperando a que le respondiera. Cuando escuchó que él decía: _pase_ abrió la puerta y se adentró a la habitación.

Se acercó a él y depositó un beso en sus labios, se sentó en el sofá que había en una esquina y se quedó allí hasta que él se sentó a su lado. Cada tarde que pasaban juntos era así, compartían el silencio, se daban su espacio y hablaban sin hablar, dejando que las palabras que no salían de sus labios dijeran más de lo que haría si las dijeran. Sentían esa seguridad y comodidad que no sentían en ningún otro lado ni con ninguna otra persona. Se sentían como en casa.

Dejaban su alma al descubierto ante cada beso, cada caricia que compartían. Sellaban un amor que no eran concientes de sentir y volvían más fuerte ese lazo que los unía.

* * *

"_¿Por qué siempre mira el cielo?" _le preguntó una noche.

Estaban los dos sentados en los jardines. La noche era estrellada y el silencio absoluto. Se había hecho costumbre que los dos se vieran a la noche, ya que a esa hora era seguro que nadie los vería. Hermione estaba al lado suyo y habían hablado poco esa noche hasta que él decidió hacerle esa pregunta. Siempre que la observaba, ya sea a escondidas y cuando estaban juntos, era capaz de ver cómo su vista siempre se desviaba hacia el cielo, como si estuviera buscando algo que se había escondido y si lo encontraba descubriría un gran secreto.

"_Porque en él hay más magia de la que se puede ver" _respondió ella, sin dejar de observarlo.

"_En todos hay algo mágico, Hermione. También en usted, aunque no lo vea" _respondió él, haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos. Hacía pocas semanas que había decidido llamarla por su nombre y aún así seguía resultando extraño decirlo.

"_En usted también. Aunque ni usted ni los demás puedan verlo" _Hermione se acercó aún más a él y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y Snape posó una mano en sus hombros. Ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento y la sensación de tenerlo a su lado.

Antes de irse, Snape buscó sus labios y los unió en un suave beso que no parecía terminar más. Recorría esa boca que ya le pertenecía y acariciaba esas partes de su cuerpo que sólo él conocía, depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello y hombros y disfrutaba de las sensaciones que producía en ella.

A veces sus manos estaban quietas en su cintura y a veces le era imposible controlarlas y acariciaba su espalda, piernas y abdomen. Muchas veces se obligaba a recordar que ella era sólo una niña y él un hombre que abusaba de su inocencia, que aunque su mirada mostrara seguridad y deseo (el mismo que sentía él) no podía aprovecharse de la confianza que había depositado en él. No, no podía dejar que las cosas fueran más lejos. Ella merecía alguien mejor, alguien que le pudiera dar un futuro y una familia y no le escondiera tantos secretos y verdades. No importaba cuánto deseara recorrer su cuerpo y su alma, ella era demasiado para él.

* * *

"_¿Por qué está conmigo?" _le preguntó una vez. Snape estaba corrigiendo algunos trabajos por lo cual ella se había pasado toda la tarde observándolo en silencio.

"_¿Por qué me lo pregunta?" _dejó de prestar atención a los pergaminos y esperó a que contestara.

"_Porque yo sé por qué estoy con usted, pero yo no sé por qué está conmigo" _respondió con simpleza.

"_¿Y por qué está conmigo?" _mientras decía aquellas palabras podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza, odiaba admitirlo pero se sentía nervioso y expectante por su respuesta.

"_Porque me hace bien y yo quiero hacerle bien" _no sabía por qué había declarado esa verdad que hace tanto guardaba dentro de sí. Nunca había habido alguna especie de declaración entre ellos y ella nunca había pensado en decirle algo. Pero tenía un presentimiento, no sabía de qué tipo, sólo sabía que éste la impulsaba a decir esas palabras. Como si no tuviera otra oportunidad para decírselas. Era absurdo, lo sabía. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo.

"_Porque a su lado todo es más fácil, hasta lo más complicado" _nunca podrá saber qué fue lo que le impulsó a decirlo. Tal vez fue que sabía que faltaba poco para la separación, tal vez porque quería que supiera, aunque sea, todo lo que sentía por ella. O tal vez porque ella le preguntó y él respondió, así de simple. Pero con él las cosas no eran simples, por lo cual descartó la última opción.

* * *

Repasó nuevamente el plan que había estado preparando desde hacía tanto tiempo. Los mortifagos entrarían en la Sala de Menesteres luego de la cena, se esparcirían por la sala de astronomía y luego comenzarían a bajar por los pasillos que él les había marcado. Entretendrían a los alumnos y profesores mientras Draco salía a buscar a Dumbledore. Él debería juntarse con él ante cualquier cambio o acontecimiento que pudiera arruinar los planes.

Estaba todo perfecto, no había margen de error. Esa noche se terminaría todo. Miró una vez más aquel sillón y en él pudo ver la imagen de Hermione sentada, esperando por él, arriesgándose a que sus amigos se enterarán de lo que ocurría entre ellos y nunca más le hablaran. Arriesgando su imagen de alumna de diez y ejemplo de disciplina. Todo por él.

Snape se maldijo mentalmente, él no arriesgaba nada, jamás había habido algún peligro de que algo pudiera afectarle a él. No tenía nadie quién se preocupara por su bienestar o se enojara por sus actitudes. Nadie, excepto ella. Que llegó a su vida en un momento en el que ya daba todo por perdido, cuando creía que nunca podría superar lo de Lily. Llegó como una luz en su camino de tinieblas, dándole esa energía y paz que él tanto necesitaba. Había logrado que la olvidara, que mirara para atrás y maldiciera el haber dicho esas palabras, pero sólo por haber perdido a su amiga, la única que había tenido en su vida. Ahora ella era la mujer que ocupaba su mente y mucho más.

Era la mujer que traicionaría aquella noche y la cual nunca más volvería a ver. Porque ella no había nacido para estar con él, porque él arruinaba todo lo que brillaba en su vida.

* * *

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. El horror se veía en todos lados, la sangre manchaba las paredes y, viese donde se viese, había muerte, guerra y caos. Y aún así, seguía corriendo, intentando hacer oídos sordos a los gritos que se escuchaban, intentaba no prestar atención a los rayos de color verde que cruzaban todo el castillo.

Miró para sus costados a ver si podía reconocerlo, pero todo lo que observaba era mortífagos blandiendo sus varitas mientras lanzaban maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, y a alumnos que caían al piso en un golpe seco. _No están muertos, no están muertos, Hermione. Sólo desmayados _se repetía constantemente para no caer presa del pánico.

Decidió bajar a la Sala Común para ver si allí lo encontraba. La última vez que lo había visto había sido en la cena y podría ser que no hubiera llegado a subir a las mazmorras cuando los mortífagos atacaron el colegio y él se quedó abajo, defendiéndolo.

Intentaba enfocar su mente en eso, pero también estaba el _otro tema. _Y era que Harry no estaba, no lo había visto en la Sala Común, ni en todos los pasillos que había recorrido (y eran muchos, lo sabía). Lo último que había sabido era que estaba en una de sus muchas reuniones con Dumbledore, pero deberían haber notado lo que sucedía ¿no? No era posible que se hubiesen quedado encerrados en su despacho sin hacer nada, dejando que el colegio se viniera abajo.

"_No, Harry nunca haría eso" _se reprendió mentalmente. Conocía bien a su amigo y sabía que antes de dejar al colegio pelear sin él prefería morir a manos de Voldemort.

Lo único que quedaba era el Gran Comedor y la torre de astronomía. A Ron lo había visto enfrentarse a unos mortífagos en el tercer piso y, aunque una parte quería quedarse con él para que no estuviera solo, sabía que no podía hacer mucho. Además, confiaba en él y sabía que tenía toda la fortaleza para vencerlos. Como también sabía que, ante cualquier imprevisto, había miles de alumnos que podrían ayudarlos y la Orden había llegado. No había de qué preocuparse. No más de lo necesario.

Cuando llegó, lo buscó con su mirada en todas partes. Sus ojos recorrieron la estancia y pudieron visualizar a McGonagall con todo su peinado deshecho y ya no tenía su sombrero en punta, también pudo ver a Slughorn pelear contra un mortifago que a los pocos minutos caía inconsciente en el piso. Pero no había rastro suyo.

Había una opción que había intentado ocultar en lo más profundo de su alma y ahora parecía la única en la que podía pensar. Había recorrido el colegio en casi toda su totalidad y no lo había visto. Y podría reconocerlo en cualquier lado y momento, estaba seguro de aquello. ¿Entonces qué más le quedaba pensar? Que había caído, lo habían herido y ahora estaba tirado en el piso herido, o peor aún…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de pensar en esa palabra. No, él no estaba herido. Era una persona fuerte, inteligente y talentosa, no tenía sentido que lo hayan vencido.

Por su mente cruzó la imagen de Bellatrix en el Ministerio y un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda y nuca. Aún podía recordar su expresión llena de locura y aquellos ojos negros carbón que tanto miedo le habían dado un año atrás. Se imaginó a Snape peleando con ella y tuvo el impulso de bajar la vista para ver los cuerpos que había sobre él pero se controló.

"_¡Cuidado!" _gritó alguien y a Hermione casi se le sale el corazón por la boca al ver como alguien se abalanzaba sobre ella tirándola al suelo.

Hermione no pudo decir ni hacer nada en esos segundos. Tenía un cuerpo arriba suyo y un rayo color verde acababa de pasar por encima de su cabeza. Había estado tan distraída pesando en él que no se había dado cuenta que su falta de concentración la haría un blanco fácil para los mortífagos.

"_¿Estás bien?" _le preguntó la voz que de pronto parecía tan familiar.

"_¿Ron?" _su voz salió casi inaudible.

"_Sí" _al ver que aún seguía encima suyo se incorporó y le tendió una mano para que se levantara también. Una vez que estuvieron de pie volvió a hacerle la misma pregunta.

"_Sí, estoy bien. Gracias" _intentó sonreírle pero en cambio sólo logró hacer una mueca. Eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día. _"¿Has visto a Harry?"_

"_No, lo estuve buscando arriba pero no lo encontré" _Ron se rascó la cabeza preocupado.

Se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué decir. Quería seguir buscándolo pero temía dejar sólo a Ron buscando a Harry ¿y si le pasaba algo mientras ella se iba? Dios ¿por qué estaban pasando esas cosas? Fijó su vista en Ron, él la miraba de una manera que no recordaba, lo hubiese hecho alguna vez. Tenía todo el rostro manchado con tierra y un pequeño corte en el pómulo, sus ojos azules tenían un matiz que hacía que pareciese que había crecido diez años en una noche.

Siempre había sabido las consecuencias y la gravedad que una guerra tenía, muchas veces se le había encogido el corazón y sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas al leer las noticias del Profeta. Pero era ahora que se daba cuenta la gravedad que tenía, era ahora que veía a Ron sin esa inocencia y timidez que siempre lo había caracterizado, era ahora que el colegio olía a sangre, sabía a terror y tenía gusto a muerte.

La gravedad del asunto la traspasó como una flecha sobre su corazón, algo dentro se removió y cambió. Ya no era más la pequeña Hermione Granger, alumna diez y Gryffindor de sangre. No, ahora que la guerra había llegado, tocado y cambiado para siempre nada sería lo mismo. Pensó en todo, en Harry y Ron y todos sus años compartidos, el aire no llegó a sus pulmones con sólo pensar que les ocurriría algo y ella no podría salvarlos. Antes, muerta.

Pensó en su familia, tan ajena a la situación y le temblaron las rodillas al imaginar que los mortífagos irrumpían en su casa y se los llevaban prisioneros. Los horrores a los que estaban expuestos sólo por ser _muggles_ y las cosas que podrían hacerles aquellos que no tenían sangre en la piel ni un corazón que latiese con algo más que no sea maldad.

Y también pensó en él. Pensó en sus besos y sus caricias, en sus palabras y en sus silencios. Lo amaba más que a su vida, no sabía desde cuándo era así, pero estaba perdidamente enamorada y no había nada para remediarlo. Le había dado todo lo que tenía y más y era poseedor de todos sus temores y alegrías, de sus esperanzas y sueños. Había dejado su alma al descubierto junto a él y sería capaz de todo por su bienestar. Y estaba desaparecido.

"_Dividámonos para buscarlo" _le dijo y habló tan rápido que las palabras salieron atropelladas y temió que no entendiera lo que había dicho.

"_Pero…" _Ron quiso replicar, pero Hermione no le dio tiempo. No podía perder tiempo.

"_Pero nada, Ron. Harry puede estar necesitándonos y nosotros estamos acá sin hacer nada. Conque uno solo lo encuentre ya es suficiente" _pudo sentir una punzada de culpa al usar a su amigo como excusa. Pero si encontraba a Harry, aún mejor.

Ron se dirigió hacia los jardines y Hermione decidió subir a la torre de Astronomía, ya que era el único lugar que quedaba por recorrer. Subía las escaleras a gran velocidad y, mientras lo hacía, pudo notar cómo cada vez había menos gente y a unos metros de la torre no se encontraba nadie.

Había terminado de subir las escaleras, miró a los costados para verificar que aún seguía sola y así era. Por lo cual comenzó a recorrer el pasillo con minuciosidad. No había rastros de ninguno de los dos y comenzaba a impacientarse cuando escuchó una voz a lo lejos. Aunque no podía reconocer quién era el portavoz de ésta decidió ir hacia allá, no creía que fuesen mortífagos hablando, así que debía ser algún alumno o profesor que se había alejado del campo de batalla.

Mientras se acercaba pudo distinguir más de una voz. Venía de la azotea y parecía que discutían y pudo distinguir una voz femenina y una o dos, no estaba segura, voces masculinas. Siguió caminando a paso lento e intentando no hacer ningún ruido para no llamar la atención de nadie.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oír la conversación notó que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y se acercó para oír lo que decían. Aunque primero decidió hacer el hechizo de invisibilidad, ya que no sabía con lo que se podía encontrar.

Se acercó lo más posible y, por lo que pudo ver, le pareció distinguir una cabellera rubia que sólo podía ser la de Malfoy, pero estaba junto a otras cuatro personas, todas vestidas con capas negras. No le cupo la duda de que eran mortífagos, pero había alguien, tirado en el suelo, que no podía distinguir quién era. Pero todos estaban rodeándolo a él y supuso que era importante. Rogó a los cielos que no fuese ningún alumno o profesor.

Se escuchaban gritos y más de una vez el nombre de Malfoy fue nombrado por alguno de los presentes. Se quedó unos segundos más para ver qué diablos estaba ocurriendo, no podía ser que Harry hubiese tenido razón todo este tiempo acerca de Malfoy ¿pero qué otra explicación había? Además ¿por qué todos parecían tan enojados e impacientes? Cuando ya pensaba irse, ya que allí no estaba Snape y no lograba entender nada de lo que sucedía algo imprevisto la detuvo.

A lo lejos se escuchaban unos pasos que resonaban en el vacío corredor. Hermione aguantó la respiración y giró con mucho cuidado la cabeza alejándose poco a poco de la puerta ya que podía ser que también se dirigiese para allí. Los pasos eran apresurados y su pisada segura, también se escuchaba el ruido de una capa que se hondeaba a causa del viento y la velocidad con la que caminaba aquel desconocido.

Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la puerta, el desconocido que resultaba que era todo menos eso, abrió la puerta con violencia ocasionando que ésta se abriera de par en par. Había llegado a reconocerlo, aquella capa negra, ese rostro pálido al igual que las manos que sujetaban fuertemente su varita y el pelo negro que caía pesadamente a los costados. No había duda, era Severus.

Sin importarle absolutamente nada ya, volvió a acercarse a la puerta para poder observarlo. Todos los presentes se habían girado al verlo llegar y se habían alejado un poco para hacerlo pasar. Al hacer eso, Hermione pudo distinguir al hombre al que rodeaban y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver quién estaba allí tirado. Dumbledore parecía un cadáver y podía notarse lo débil y demacrado que estaba ¿por qué se encontraba en ese estado? ¿Y Harry dónde estaba? Pero Snape estaba allí, y seguramente era para ayudarlo. Todo iba a salir bien.

Snape apartó a Draco de un empujón y se acercó a Dumbledore mientras escuchaba lo que le decía un hombre de apariencia deforme. Hermione frunció al ceño al escuchar sus palabras ¿qué problema tenían? ¿A qué no se atrevía Draco? Las preguntas desaparecieron al oír el tono en que Dumbledore lo llamaba, parecía un ruego, un lamento, una súplica de alguien que sabe que no pasará de esta noche. Nunca en su vida había escuchando algo tan doloroso.

Cuando Severus levantó la varita el corazón de Hermione se detuvo por un segundo, y al escuchar aquellas palabras, el _avada Kedavra_, todo dejó de tener sentido. Fue como si hubiese recibido un _crucio _y hubiese impactado de lleno en su pecho, como un huracán que se llevó y destrozó todo en lo que alguna vez creyó, lo que vivió y construyó. Todo, se llevaba todo y la dejaba allí en medio de la nada, en un mundo en ruinas, parada en un piso sin plataforma donde la tarea de respirar es un ingrato deber y no hay nada de lo que aferrarse porque todo es sangre, guerra, dolor y decepción.

Podía sentir su corazón quebrarse en mil pedazos por Severus. Le había dado todo, confiando en que lo cuidaría con su vida. Sin embargo, era capaz de sentir la mano de Snape cerrándose y aplastando, triturando hasta dejarlo reducido a nada, a su corazón. Sospechaba que el vacío que se había formado no desaparecería nunca más.

Draco y Severus cruzaron corriendo y desaparecieron de su vista con rapidez. Se quedó unos segundos mirando la nada y luego bajó corriendo las escaleras sin importarle más nada. Antes de llegar a la Sala Común el hechizo ya había desaparecido y ahora era visible para los ojos de todos. Llegó hasta la puerta pero al instante se arrepintió ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Pensaba esconderse a llorar como una chiquilla? No, ella no era así y no comenzaría a serlo en aquel momento. Sus amigos debían estar preocupados por ella y ella también lo estaba. Además, aún no había aparecido Harry.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería se encontró con que todos se encontraban allí y supo al instante que algo no marchaba bien. Se acercó a la camilla que rodeaban y pudo ver a Billy acostado en ésta y su rostro era irreconocible a causa de las lastimaduras y cortes que había en ella.

A Hermione el corazón se le encogió y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para ahogar el grito que quería salir. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y no fue capaz de decir palabra alguna a causa de la emoción que sentía.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que vieron a alguien cruzar la puerta de la enfermería. Todas las vistas se dirigieron hacia allá y pudieron ver a Ginny que venía de la mano con un Harry que, a pesar de estar sano, tenía algo en su mirada que delataba que no todo estaba tan bien. Harry era un libro abierto para ella, lo conocía demasiado bien y no confundiría jamás su expresión. Algo malo había pasado.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios días de lo ocurrido aquel día y nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Los exámenes se habían retrasado y el colegio estaba cada vez más vacío a causa de la decisión de los padres de llevarse a sus hijos a sus hogares. Ella estaba en la biblioteca intentando distraerse un poco de todo lo que la atormentaba.

Se sentó en una mesa junto a todos los Profetas viejos que se guardaban y comenzó a releerlos. En aquellos días había recordado al Príncipe Mestizo, no sabía por qué. Pero, como aún no sabían de quién era el libro, decidió enfrascarse en la búsqueda de su propietario. No quería pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, ya tendría toda la noche y madrugada para torturarse recordando todo lo que habían vivido juntos, lo estúpida e infantil que había sido al creer que ella le importaba aunque sea algo. No había noche en la que no cerrara los ojos ni se mordiera el labio inferior con fuerza para reprimir las lágrimas que pujaban por salir. Se había prometido no derramar ninguna lágrima en su nombre, debía olvidarlo y lo haría, aunque le costara toda la vida y parte de su alma se fuera con él.

Comenzó a leer los diarios tranquila, no había nada que pudiera darle una pista sobre lo que necesitaba. Pero, a la hora de haber empezado, encontró algo que llamó su atención. Allí se hablaba de Eileen Prince, la mujer que ella pensaba que era la dueña del libro, pero era extraño que pusieran una nota sobre ella. Siguió leyendo para ver qué encontraba, ya iba por la mitad de la entrevista cuando encontró algo que le paralizó el corazón. _Eileen Prince iba a contraer matrimonio con Tobias Snape._

La noticia terminaba con los decorados e invitados que iban a asistir a la boda. Buscó con desesperación el diario posterior a la noticia, fue directo a la parte de _Sociedad_ donde suponía que debía estar la noticia. Un encabezado decía: _Nace el primogénito del matrimonio Eileen Prince y Tobias Snape_. La noticia hablaba más que nada de la boda celebrada hace menos de un año, pero el último párrafo hablaba sobre el recién nacido.

_Hace dos días atrás, en el Hospital San Mungo, Eileen Prince dio luz a un bebé. El niño, según los médicos, nació en perfecto estado de salud y su peso es de 2.500 Kg. Cuando le preguntamos al padre por el nombre, éste nos respondió: Severus Snape, así se llamará._

La noticia terminaba con un augurio de buena suerte que Hermione no leyó. No podía creerlo, él era el Príncipe Mestizo, él había creado el libro que tanto había odiado y también era el creador del hechizo que casi le costó la vida a Malfoy ¿Cuántas cosas le había ocultado? ¿Cuántas cosas más debía enterarse? Había sido una idiota, se había dejado manipular por él y su aire de misterio, había creído lograr ver algo en él que los demás no. _Idiota_. No había visto nada porque nunca existió nada, él nunca le había dicho algo que la hiciera ilusionar ni había hecho promesas vacías. Y así y todo, ella se había enamorado.

Hundió la cabeza en sus brazos, comenzando a gimotear levemente. Una semana y dos días después de aquel día, Hermione Granger por fin lloró a Severus Snape.

* * *

Se despidió de sus amigos en la Estación de King Cross con un ademán de mano. Giró sobre sus talones y pudo verlos desde lejos. Sus padres estaban parados entre el medio de la multitud y le sonreían mientras levantaban los brazos y gritaban su nombre para que los oyera.

Hermione intentó sonreír, pero no lo consiguió. Los recuerdos del velatorio de Dumbledore, Hagrid llevando su cadáver a aquella pieza de mármol y todo lo que había pasado allí hacían que sintiera un nudo en la garganta que la lastimaba y tuviera que tragar con fuerza para lograr que se vaya, pero la tristeza en su pecho seguía allí. Miró a sus padres y agradeció al cielo que estuvieran ahí junto a ella ahora que tanto los necesitaba. Giró su rostro por última vez hacia el expreso de Hogwarts a sabiendas que sería la última vez que bajaría de ese tren.

Miró el cielo, ese día estaba despejado y parecía querer sonreírle, darle el ánimo que no tenía y empujarla a seguir adelante. Su labio inferior tembló y una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla al recordar sus palabras: _"¿Por qué siempre mira el cielo?" "Porque en él hay más magia de la que se ve" "En todos hay algo mágico, Hermione. También en usted, aunque no lo vea"_

Mientras iba en la parte trasera del auto de sus padres se obligó a sí misma a sonreír, infundándose esperanzas. Se venían tiempos oscuros y su alma estaba rota, pero pronto se juntaría con sus amigos junto con la familia a la que ya consideraba suya y todo por un buen motivo; la boda de Fleur y Billy. Y eso era un motivo para festejar que pensaba aprovechar.

* * *

Miró el cielo estrellado una vez más, intentando ver la magia de la que tanto ella hablaba. Pero sólo lograba ver una inmensa oscuridad que parecía convertirse en la boca de un lobo que se devoraba, inundándolo en la más infinita soledad.

Había habido sólo dos personas en su vida que habían sido magia en todo su esplendor. Ellas fueron las responsables de todo lo bueno que podía recordar y a las dos les había fallado. Pensó en Lily, la única verdadera amiga que había tenido y luego pensó en ella, la cual le había hecho sentir cosas que creía inexistentes. Le había enseñado lo que era amar y ser amado, le había mostrado un mundo diferente y único. _Su _mundo, le había abierto las puertas de su vida y él las había cerrado _para siempre._

Sabía que no volvería a verla, y si lo hacía, nunca sería de la misma manera. Miró el cielo por última vez antes de intentar dormir, aunque sea, un par de horas. No había nada mágico en él, la magia radicaba en la persona que podía verla hasta en los peores e impensables lugares. Pero él nunca había poseído ese estilo de magia y nunca lo haría.

* * *

_Ni siquiera sé qué tan bien me quedó. Creo que Hermione está muy OoC y todo pasa muy rápido. Pero hace demasiado lo estoy escribiendo y me quedó demasiado largo y ya no sabía qué agregar. Gracias a** Ere** por su ayuda incondicional con el fic, sabes que sin vos este fic habría muerto en los dos primeros párrafos, gracias por todo linda. Te quiero y mucho . También gracias a mi **mamá **por sacarme de mi bloqueo a la hora de escribir dandome la idea del sueño sin la cual no podría haber seguido. Te amo con el alma :)_

_Y si llegaste hasta acá muchísimas gracias y si apretas a mi amiga, la barrita verde, me harás la persona más feliz del mundo. Además, me dicen que si lo haces terminarás de curarme la gripe que tengo. Uno nunca sabe(?)_

**_Luzbelita-._**


End file.
